


Love Potion No.9

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 17: Potion





	

**Author's Note:**

> woops I got days 17 and 18 mixed up

"I'm not drinking that."

"Aw, come on Mark! I need to see if it'll work!"

Jack had been working for weeks on a potion and was finally finished. He called Mark over as soon as it was done, having tested it on a mouse and found the potion had worked. If it worked on a human test subject, he'd consider it a success.

Jack frowned as Mark crossed his arms, refusing to try the purple liquid. Usually Mark was the only one who would be willing to test his potions, his sudden refusal leaving Jack confused and disappointed.

"Why not? It's just a love potion, it'll wear off in a couple hours at most."

"Will I fall in love with the first person I see?"

"Yeah, that's usually how these things work," Jack huffed, still holding the cup out to him.

"And that person would be you."

Jack's cheeks reddened, but he nodded.

"Yeah, but like I said, it only lasts a couple hours."

"It won't work, Jack."

Jack frowned, hurt by the firmness of his answer.

"What? But yeh haven't even tried it! I worked hard on this!"

Mark continued to frown, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks turning red. Was he mad at him?

"Mark, please. I don't have anyone else to test it but myself and the Administration won't allow self-testing, I need yeh-"

"It won't work because I'm already in love with you, Jack," Mark cut in, Jack's eyes widening, mouth falling open as his own face colored with a blush.

Mark’s face was a dark red, searching Jack’s face for a response before turning around and practically running out of the room.

"Mark, wait-"

The door shut with a loud click, leaving Jack staring after Mark, his love potion almost completely forgotten.


End file.
